blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine the Phantom/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Show me. Your dreams... You don't think you're earned the right to fight me, do you? You poor things... You can't even see how outclassed you are.'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard :Nine: Didn't you ever learn not to play with fire, Princess Alucard? :Rachel: The suspense is killing me. How much longer until the show begins? Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Nine: Aww, Celica dear, promise that you'll never leave me. : Celica: C'mon, Sis, that tickles...! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Nine: I haven't seen you in action in a while, darling. :Jubei: Stop flirtin'! Focus on the battle. Six Heroes (If Hakumen, Platinum, Nine, and Jubei are involved in the match) :Nine: My, what a lovely bunch of nostalgic faces. :Jubei: Never thought we'd see four of the Six Heroes gather in this day of age. :Luna: What's that?! You guys taking about Luna? Huh?! :Hakumen: Words no longer bear meaning. If you wish to converse...then do so with your weapon! Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Nine-san, check it out! I'll show you something cool! :Nine: *chuckle* Sure, do your best, boy. Yukiko Amagi :Nine: Would you like to witness the depths of sorcery? :Yukiko: Actually, I've been interested in witches for some time now. Aegis :Aegis: It's my first time sharing the battlefield with a sorceress. :Nine: A machine body... Seems I won't have to stifle my flames. Elizabeth :Nine: There's no need to keep our power in check. :Elizabeth: Very well. Brace for Megaidolaon. Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Carmine: Stay back my massive friend, you will ruin my fun. :Nine: Oh dear, suddenly I feel the urge to set this whole place ablaze. '' Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: ''Uh-oh. I hate to tell you, lady. I'm not much of an escort. :Nine: Don't worry, I'm sure I'm in for a good time. Hilda the Paradox :Nine: No need to be scared... :Hilda: We'll take gooood care of you. ♪ RWBY Weiss Schnee :Nine: I'll show you the meaning of scorched earth... :Weiss: ...Or would you prefer to learn whiteout? Victory Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard :Rachel: I pity our foes. In fact, I can hardly look at them. :Nine: Really? Because I was just getting started. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Nine: You're not hurt, are you? Let me see... : Celica: I said, that tickles. Hey...! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Nine: Aw.. Finished already? That's no fun. :Jubei: *sigh* I have one crazy wife... Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Nine: Falling asleep already? I'm not done yet. :Yosuke: Wow! What a beauty... Is she married? Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: Now I shall make you my familiar... maybe. :Nine: Do you want to be a witch or not? Aegis :Aegis: I have full confidence in my job ability. :Nine: You're very sturdy, could come in handy. Elizabeth :Nine: I was wrong. We didn't need half that firepower. :Elizabeth: Please forgive me for being overly generous. Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Nine: I finally feel refreshed. :Carmine: What are you, in-heat? Gordeau the Harvester :Nine: How un-amusing, you bored me. :Gordeau: I know. Maybe you didn't need an escort after all. Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: Oh? Worn out already? :Nine: We could've had so much more fun. RWBY Weiss Schnee :Nine: Oh, you look cold. Should I warm you up? :Weiss: No, you should let them cool their heads. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard :Nine: How about it, Princess? Did you enjoy the fireworks? :Rachel: Frankly, I found myself let down. There's no elegance to a dance that's completely one-sided. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Nine: Oh, my sweet little Celica, I'll keep you safe and sound. I won't let anymore take you away from me... You're mine, all mine. : Celica: Aww, thanks, Sis. But I'll protect you a billion, times Nine! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Nine: That's my man. I just fell in love with you all over again. :Jubei: You're my one and only. There are, uh...all sorts of reasons I'd never want a divorce. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Yeah, that takes care of that! How'd I do, Nine-san? :Nine: Stop acting like such a brat. Instead of begging for my approval, why don't you focus on becoming a man. Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: How was that? Do you think I could become a witch? I have the ability to make completely tasteless food, at least. :Nine: Hmm... I suppose that is sort of magical, in its own way... Aegis :Nine: A Persona, heavy artillery, a flight unit, and humanlike intelligence... My daughter would love you. :Aegis: Is your daughter still a young girl? I am a protector of children's dreams! Elizabeth :Elizabeth: This marks the end of our thrilling magic show. :Nine: You paid a high price, but you can't say you didn't have fun. Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Nine: How was that? I tried to make things as lively as possible. Did you enjoy yourself? :Carmine: Shut up. You're lucky I'm not interested in old hags' blood. Gordeau the Harvester :Nine: You're not having much fun with small fry like that, are you? How would you like to try me? :Gordeau: Are you kidding? If we fought, it'd turn into an all-out war. I just want a simple fight. Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: Don't you know how to pace yourself!? You break every toy we run into! Let me have some fun for a change. :Nine: I don't like beating around the bush. If I can crush them all in one blow, why wouldn't I? RWBY Weiss Schnee :Nine: I see... You're pretty. but be careful not to burn yourself, princess. :Weiss: Likewise. And it's heiress, actually. Category:Quotes